Sacrificio
by paola93-dark
Summary: una gran historia de sangre, de amor, contradicion, RxR y mas
1. Chapter 1

**_Esta es hasta ahora mi mas trabajada y modificada historia RxR. Espero les guste y porfavor dejen comentarios_**

No soy una chica común, enverdad hasta mis propios amigos me califican como rara, toda mi vida me la e pasado sola y aparentemente así lo estaré el resto de ella, soy una chica incomprendida se podría decir o simplemente soy rara como muchos me lo dicen, la mayoría de las veces que quiero integrarme a algo ponen excusas estupida o simplemente me rechazan, noc porque lo hacen, noc que es lo que hago mal, porque me tratan como una persona extraña… totalmente fuera de lo común, acaso será por mis poderes? En realidad no lo se, solo ay una persona, el cual me comprende y creo que en el fondo me aprecia, amenos algo así como una hermana o una conocida … solo eso creo, si pudiera decirle lo que en realidad yo siento por el, esto que me despierta en las noches, aquello que me obliga a pensar en el, a soñar con el, a desear estar con el, pero debo olvidarme de ello, el piensa en otra y nada mas en ella, ambos se aman a si no debo entrometerme, solo debo y estaré para ayudar en lo que me necesiten, del resto solo seré la chica extraña que se encierra en su habitación

Esta chica se encontraba en la azotea de la torre ya era de noche, había luna llena y las estrellas brillaban como nunca, una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla… mientras ella pensaba todo esto lloraba en silencio y en completa soledad observando esta bella paz… de repente se escucharon los pasos de alguien que se acercaba asía ella, ella se seco sus lagrimas y se puso a meditar… esa persona se le acerca y coloca una mano en su hombro

-porque aquí tan sola-

-así lo estoy y así lo estaré- voltea y se percata que era robin, y baja la mirada

-¿raven que sucede?-

-nada robin todo anda normal-

-a mí no me parece… te conozco se que algo te perturba-

-no te preocupes estaré bien-

-raven solo quiero que sepas que en mi puedes confiar, sabes que para cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo… no lo olvides-

-gracias robin lo tendré presente-

-ahora cuéntame… ¿que sucede?, vamos confía en mi-

suspiro y trato de explicarle -robin es que –pero es interrumpida por la alarma de la torre

-hay problemas vamos-muy seriamente-

-si- y ambos van rápidamente al living

Llegan al living

- ¿Que sucede?- con un tono preocupado mientras entraba al living

-viejo slade esta atacando la ciudad- decía cyborg que se encontraba al frente de la gran batalla y se podía observar una inquietud en el equipo por la obsesión de robin

- titanes en marcha- saliendo muy apresurado de la torre

Van al centro de la ciudad, ese sector de la ciudad se encontraba desierta, a pesar que era el sector de comercio, todos la habían abandonado, había un poco de neblina convirtiendo el lugar en uno muy tenebroso, hay se encontraba slade robando una tienda de diamantes, la cual tenia uno muy extraño que al parecer le otorgaba mas resistencia al que lo poseyera

-slade suelta el diamante- le gritaba con mucho coraje a su eterno rival

-no se será tan fácil robin- le dijo despectivamente slade como siempre

Los titanes comienzan a atacarlo, pero slade llama a sus robots, los superaban en numero e iban parejo, parecía que ninguno ganaría… de repente robin se logra librar de los robots y va sobre slade comienzan a pelear, slade le iba ganando a robin, pero el no se rendiría de un momento a otro slade logra sacar de su cinturón un arma puntiaguda y filosa, estaba apunto de enterársela a robin en el pecho, raven capto el movimiento de salde, se libero de los robots y bolo lo mas rápido que pudo así el, con sus poderes lo abatió contra la pared y robin callo al suelo inconciente… raven comenzó a luchar con slade cuerpo a cuerpo, de repente slade consiguió darle un puñetazo en el estomago dejándola sin aire…

-que sucede ya te cansaste- mirándola arrodillada, con mirada baja desde lejos

-no te imaginas lo que puedo hacer- levanta la mirada y se abalanza contra el

Se levanto con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y con sus poderes mando a volar a slade hasta golpearse con un cartel que estaba a unos metro de hay… pero sin que ella se percatara, slade había logrado enterarle la filosa arma en su hombro derecho, ella la tomo con fuerza y se la quito, mucha sangre recorría toda su capa y su ropa, cada vez sangraba mas y mas… por suerte el arma no logro llegar hasta el hueso pero le había proporcionado una erida muy profunda, slade había quedado inconciente y robin ya se estaba despertando así que se convirtió en cuervo y se teletransporto a la torre, ya aya se dirigió a la enfermería, entro y busco una caja que había en un closet, tomo un brasco de coagulante y se lo hecho en la profunda erida, le ardió mucho pero no se escucho nada, también de la caja tomo una aguja y un hilo especial, se sentó en una camilla y cocía puntada tras puntada, sin anetecia ni nada, simplemente soportaba el dolor, la aguja se enterraba en su piel y surgía del otro lado de la erida, nudo por nudo cerraba cada punto como podía, ya al terminar se cubrió todo el hombro con una venda, guardo todo y se dirigía a su cuarto sin dejar rastro de lo que había sucedido, abrió la puerta y se encontró frente a frente con el resto del equipo

-¿amiga te sucedió algo?- muy preocupada observando toda su ropa

-¿porque lo dices star?- un tanto sarcástica pero tratando de evadir la conversación

-bueno 1. Porque en la escena estaba llena de sangre y 2. Porque tienes la capa llena de sangre- decía tratando de sonar chistoso el chico verde

-No sucedió nada- abriéndose paso entre ellos pero se topa de frente con robin -aaaa….-

- Raven que sucedió- con un tono muy serio

-no… pasa nada- esquivando su mirada ya que estaba fija en sus ojos

-ravenn… se te olvido lo que hablamos-

-esta bien ¬.¬ - se aparta la capa dejando ver las vendas llenas de sangre -ya no importa, ya estoy bien-

-vamos a la enfermería- la toma por un brazo

-ya dije que….-

-quiero ver que sucedió-

-vamos raven- empujándola por la espalda

- genial - ¬.¬

Ella se sienta en una de las camillas y robin le quita el vendaje, se podía ver la erida, ya no estaba abierta pero seguía sin cicatrizar, aun de entre los puntos se podía ver sangre surgiendo poco a poco, todo el sector que rodeaba la erida estaba rojo e hinchado se podía presenciar que le dolía mucho pero ella no decía ni una palabra

-Eso es estar bien-

-ya no puedes hacer mas nada-

-claro que si, as perdido mucha sangre… debes tener la hemoglobina baja- decía robin muy angustiado

-ya dije no puedes hacer nada- se levanta toma unas vendas y se marcha

-viejo que le sucede- decía el chico verde inmóvil en la mitad de la habitación -alguien debería hablar con ella… yo voto por robin-

- si vamos robin hazlo – tratando el chico robotico de animarlo

-ahora debemos ir a descansar, mañana tendremos que buscar a slade, no puedo creer que se allá escapado denuevo-

- no te preocupes robin todo se resolverá… buenas noches- mientras esta chica salía bostezando de la habitación

-buenas noches- y salen los tres de la habitación

Mientras con raven

-rayos me arde, pero no debo ser una carga para ellos- mientras se vendaba la erida -mejor descanso un poco… no me siento muy bien- ya estaba apunto de dormirse cuando tocan la puerta- quien es?

-raven soy yo… tengo que hablarte ¿puedo pasar?-

se levanta y abre la puerta -dime robin-

-¿porque lo hiciste?-

-que cosa-

-el no decirnos, podías haber corrido peligro-

-ya te lo dije robin-

-raven… no me mientas- mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-pues es que… -baja la mirada- no quería ser una carga -

-o.o raven no eres una carga para nosotros, eres nuestra amiga-

una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de la chica

-raven algo más sucede, dímelo por favor-

-ahora no-

-Porque no- y raven se desmaya en sus brazos- raven! RAVEN1 lo sabia perdió mucha sangre- la carga en sus brazos, entra al cuarto y la recuesta en la cama -será mejor que descanse- pasa su mano por su rostro -si ella supiera… mejor me marcho- y se va

Al día siguiente robin no había logrado dormir bien en la noche, solo pensaba en ella, en lo que siempre había querido decirle, pero no lo había concegido…se encontraba en el living, hay había pasado toda la noche, entraron uno a unos los titanes pero raven no aparecía… desayunaron y luego robin fue a entrenar con cyborg, star fue de compras y chico bestia se puso a jugar videojuegos… mientras con robin y cyborg

- vamos viejo te voy ganando….ja- y le da un derechazo que lo estampa en la pared -robin… viejo que sucede-

-es que estoy preocupado… ¡¿que hora son?!

-ya va a ser medio día porque-

-que le sucederá- y se marcha corriendo

-y ahora que le pasa, bueno voy a jugar con bestita-

Mientras robin corría por los pasillos de la torre, llego al cuarto de raven y toco la puerta, pasaron dos minutos, luego tres, cuatro, cinco y por mas que gritara no respondía así que de dos patadas tumbo la puerta y ay estaba ella durmiendo, desde ayer no se había despertado "algo anda mal" era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de robin mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ella

-raven! Raven! Despierta por favor sin repuesta, la tomo de las manos estaban frías -que sucede sus manos siempre son tibias, algo anda mal- la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a la enfermería, ya allá, por el comunicador -cyborg chico bestia vengan rápido a la enfermería algo anda mal con raven-

-viejo que sucede –por el comunicador

-vengan enseguida-y cuelga


	2. Continuacion Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Robin la miraba, de repente una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, aun respiraba pero ella no se encontraba bien y trataba de no pensarlo pero era realista "y si muere, jamás le pude decir lo que siento por ella, no, are todo lo este a mi alcance y hasta lo que no lo esta" en eso entran los chicos y la ven a ella hay acostada, totalmente inmóvil y a robin muy preocupado sentado alado de ella

-viejo que pasa-

-ella no esta bien, debemos hacerle varios exámenes haber que sucede-

-bien empecemos por el de sangre, que le hago específicamente-

- te todo, quiero todo su estado de salud y los que están registrados-

-wow o.o ¿tendremos mucho trabajo no?-

-así tenga que pasar todas las noches en vela quiero saber que le sucede-

-de acuerdo viejo ya entendimos-

Robin en ningún momento se iba de su lado y siempre tomaba su mano se veía muy angustiado… unas horas después ya star se había enterado de todo y ayudaba en lo que podía, pasan dias y dias, los cuales se convertían en semanas y no encontraban nada… robin nunca salía de la enfermería, si sonaba la alarma robin se quedaba a cuidarla y los demás acudían al llamado, ella no despertaba, ya robin se empezaba a desesperar de no conseguir nada, no dormía, no comía, nada solo estaba a su lado… en ese instante los titanes se percataron que no era que sentía culpa sino algo mas pero que seria exactamente, un día en el atardecer cyborg estaba terminando unos exámenes y de repente se le veía muy sorprendido

-¡no! Viejo robin creo saber que es lo que le sucede a rae-

-habla-

-El arma con que slade te iba a herir pero termino hiriendo a raven tenia una sustancia, que hizo que los glóbulos rojos de raven se descontrolaran y se destruyeran entre si… cada minuto que pasa se debilita mas hasta que muera

-¡no! Y cual es el antídoto-

- Estoy trabajando en uno pero mientras tanto habrá que hacerle una transfuncion de sangre-

-yo lo are-

En ese mismo instante le practicaron la transfusión de sangre, cyborg trabajaba a toda marcha para terminar antes de que fuera muy tarde, un día ya estaba lista

-viejo al fin aquí esta, ¡dásela!-

-dame acá- se la vertió delicadamente en sus labios -¿y ahora?-

-solo queda esperar haber que sucede-

Una noche como a las 4:00 de la mañana… robin se había quedado dormido sentado alado de ella con su cabeza en la camilla, de repente siente que alguien acariciaba su cabello, se despierta de inmediato era ella, raven estaba despierta…

-hola- con voz baja y débil

-¿raven?… ¡raven! –con lagrimas rodando por todo su rostro, la abraza como nunca antes lo había echo

-no quería ser una carga y mira lo que hice ya con un tono un poco mejor

-raven no digas eso al fin estas mejor-

-si lose se separan -y porque lloras-

-a no yo nada…. Nada-

mirada mafiosa -bueno… oye quisiera hacer algo-

-si dime- y raven se levanta -¿raven?-

-al fin ya puedo caminar… oye ya vengo-

-aaaaaaah ¿OK?…. esta bien ?-

Raven sale de la habitación, robin estaba totalmente atónito, había regresado, raven estaba despierta y mejor que nunca, ella se había ido a ver a su amiga, entro a la habitación de star y claro ella estaba hablando sola, la toco en la espalda, ella se despierta de inmediato

-un momento, ¿estoy soñando o que?-

-no, no sueñas ¿como estas star?-

-raven!!!!!!!!!!!-

-que sucede-

-hola- cyborg se quedo totalmente escalofriado, lo que pasaba por su mente era "pero si ella estaba muy enferma, hasta llegue a pensar que moriría", de repente llega chico bestia

-cual es el escándalo, raven!!!O.OU-

-mande- en eso llega robin a la habitación de star

-que ya se enteraron-

-¡viejo! Saliste de la enfermería- dicen al mismo tiempo cyborg y chico bestia

-bueno, ya raven debes volver a descansar-

-si, ya los e fastidiado mucho mejor vallan a dormir-

Cyborg, chico bestia y star solo lograron asentir con la cabeza, estaban totalmente inmóviles y atónitos

-bueno hasta dentro de un rato-y robin y raven salen de la habitación

Raven se dirigía tranquilamente asía su habitación y robin la seguía sin hacer ni un ruido

Rv: ¿a? robin porque me sigues

Rb: quiero ver que no te pase nada

Rv: ¿¿¿¿????OK entra a su habitación bueno hasta mañana

Rb: mas bien dentro de un rato, que descanses y raven cierra la puerta

Robin se dirigía a su habitación no podía creerlo ella ya estaba bien, como si no hubiese pasado nada, era como un sueño para el, fue a su habitación ya eran las 5:30 de la mañana, se dio un baño se vistió y se fue a la azotea para esperar el amanecer, no quería dormir, ni comer, ni nada solo esperaba ansiosamente que raven se despertara para hablar con ella

Mientras con raven

Ella no dormía solo estaba acostada en su cama mirando por la ventana, se encontraba muy pensativa, ya que con el poco tiempo que llevaba despierta ya notaba varias cosas extrañas y comenzaban a surgirle dudas

Rv: pensando cuanto tiempo habré dormido se levanta y saca un calendario de una gaveta un mes que habrá pasado en tanto tiempo y porque cyborg y chico bestia se sorprendieron que robin saliera de la enfermería ¿que sucede? se sienta en su cama y observa el mar por la ventana tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta en eso ve una pequeña piedrita cayendo desde arriba de la torre quien estará en la azotea y se marcha

Raven sale d su habitación, camina por los pasillos de la torre, los cuales ya hacían obscuros y fríos, al final del pasillo se encontraba una puerta de el elevador, esta se habría dejando ver un pequeño, oscuro y aun mas frió espacio, ella entro y las puertas se cerraron con rapidez, y el pequeño cubículo se comenzó a elevar, la trayectoria era de unos 20 segundos, mientras aprovechaba para respirar un poco, aun no se sentía bien, pero pensaba que ya había causado muchos problemas así que no lo admitía, el elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron con suavidad, frente a ella se desplegaba el fin de una hermosa noche se podía decir que eran como las 7:00 de la mañana, en la orilla de esa azotea se encontraba sentado, muy pensativo una persona muy valiosa para ella… lentamente se acerco a el y se mantuvo de pie detrás de el

-¿sucede algo?– pregunto suavemente

volteo algo sorprendido- ¡no! Nada sucede –se levanto y coloco frente a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos- pero… contigo quería hablar-

-dime te escucho- algo nerviosa -y yo también tengo ciertas dudas que quisiera aclarar-

-dímelas, haré lo posible por aclararlas-

-pues… porque cyborg y chico bestia se sorprendieron al ver que saliste de la enfermería-

-eso se relaciona con lo que quería hablarte-con una actitud calmada y determinada, entrelazo su meñique derecho con el de ella -veras en el tiempo que estuviste dormida me percate que mi estupida cobardía me había echo perder mucho tiempo, sufrí el temor de perderte y de haber perdido la oportunidad de decirte lo que siento, pero no volveré a cometer ese error, raven…. Yo te amo-

-robin… pero como puedes… tu amas a star– bajando la mirada

-no– coloca su mano izquierda en su mejilla -lo único cierto es que ella me ama, pero a la que amo yo en realidad es ati…. y… me gustaría saber que sientes tu-

-robin…- levanta la mirada, mirándolo directamente -siéndote sincera yo también te amo… pero– con voz un poco entristecida -no podría hacerle esto a star es mi mejor amiga-

-si lo es lo entendera-

-de todas formas mis poderes no me permiten amas-

-lose… pero no puedo evitar mas esto… raven te amo con todas mis fuerzas…. Y tu mas que nadie sabe que no perderás nada con intentarlo… ¿nos darías una oportunidad?-


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-lose… pero no puedo evitar mas esto… raven te amo con todas mis fuerzas…. Y tu mas que nadie sabe que no perderás nada con intentarlo… ¿nos darías una oportunidad?-

-robin… que me estas pidiendo en realidad-

-raven… quieres ser mi novia-

por un momento se noto algo sorprendida pero luego coloco una sonrisa que robin jamás había visto, una de alegría, una tierna y calida sonrisa -si-

En el momento estaba comenzando a aparecer el alba, robin soltó su meñique para abrazarla como nunca antes lo había echo, su rostro reflejaba una gran felicidad, al fin había logrado decirle a raven lo que sentía, en el momento se separaron se miraron fijamente a los ojos, luego algo extraño sucedió, robin se comenzó a quitar el antifaz, raven estaba atónita nunca antes nadie del equipo lo había mirado a sus ojos, de repente dejo caer el antifaz al suelo, se podían ver unos ojos azules como el mar, eran cautivadores, atrayentes, raven podía presenciar a trabes de sus ojos que su alma era mas clara y pura que el agua

-será nuestro secretor le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-claro-

El se acerco a ella, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, su labios ya se rozaban hasta que al fin se besaron, fue un tierno y a la vez apasionado beso, lo que ambos sentían era indescriptible, pero se podía decir con una palabra era amor del puro, un minuto después se separaron

-quiero llevarte a un lugar-muy serio pero con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿a donde?– algo curiosa

-es una sorpresa pero tienes que prometerme que será nuestro secreto-

recoge el antifaz del suelo- deacuerdo igual que este-

robin coloca una sonrisa en su rostro, la toma de la mano y ambos salen caminando

-espera ¿adonde vas?

-¿aaa? –

-ven acá suelta su mano de la de el, coloca sus manos alrededor de su rostro y le coloca el antifaz -ahora si-

-gracias- y le da un corto pero dulce beso -¿nos vamos?-

-si-

Ambos entraron al elevador, las puertas se cerraron y este comenzó a descender, bajaban hasta el garaje de la torre. La trayectoria era de un minuto, y el pequeño cubículo estaba poco iluminado, raven se encontraba recostada a la pared aun no se sentía bien

-¿sucede algo?– con un tono un tanto preocupado

-no, no te preocupes-

-raven– se coloca frente a ella y se apoya con su mano derecha en la pared -por favor confía en mi… si te pasa algo dímelo-

-no te preocupes, solo estoy algo mareada estaré bien- muy sonrojada por la posición en que estaban

-esta bien, solo estaré pendiente de acuerdo– acercándose a ella

-si – robin se le acerca mas y mas hasta dejarla atrapada contra la pared, sus rostros ya se rozaban igual que sus labios, se comienzan a dar un tierno beso, robin la atrae asía el y la abraza con su brazo izquierdo, ella coloca una mano en su cuello y solo se limita a besarlo, de repente el pequeño cubículo se detiene a mitad de camino, las puertas se abren lentamente y dejan ver a cyborg mirándolos directamente, estaba totalmente inmóvil

-mmmmmm… viejo- ellos aun se seguían besando apasionadamente -¿que hacen?-

se separa un poco -mmmm pues, no crees que debería decírselos a los demás yo en persona-

-si seria lo correcto-

-entonces no has visto nada– y cierra las puertas del elevador

El ascensor vuelve a comenzar a descender

-hagamos de cuenta que no pasó nada-

-si tu lo dices, por cierto a donde vamos-

-ya te dije es una sorpresa, ven ya llegamos– se abren las puertas del elevador y habían llegado al garaje de la torre –vamos iremos en mi moto-

-mmmmmm… esta bien ¿creo?- algo dudosa

-vamos acaso no confías en mi-

-si confió pero…- se decía a ella misma en su mente –vamos es robin que te sucede "mentalmente"-

- ¿sucede algo?-

-no solo es que… tengo un mal presentimiento-

-no te preocupes yo me encargare de que nada malo pase-

-esta bien- le sonríe ambos se montan en la moto

-sujetate fuerte y ponte esto- le entrega un casco

-deacuerdo n////n-

Salen de la torre y atraviesan la ciudad, ambos estaban mas felices que nunca, ambos estaban tan cerca uno del otro, que raven podía oler el perfume del cabello de robin, ya se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad llegaron a una cascada…

-sujetate fuerte daremos un pequeño salto -

-asía donde-

La moto salo en dirección a la cascada la cual atravesaron y entraron en una obscura y húmeda cueva, llegaban al final de la cueva, se podía ver la salida pero robin se detuvo bruscamente

-hazme un favor-

-¿Cuál?-

-no te lo quites- se voltea quedando de frente a ella le quita el caco y la venda –ahora de veras confiar en mi-

-siempre lo e echo-

-sujetate de mí-

Y la moto vuelve a andar al llegar a la salida se despliega una vista totalmente hermosa, se podía ver el horizonte repleto de montañas… verdes y con un cielo azul y despejado, robin la toma de las manos y la ayuda a bajarse de la moto, la lleva hasta un árbol de manzana que estaba a unos metros, en realidad el lugar era totalmente hermoso

-te quitare las vendas pero antes debes prometerme algo-

-dime-

-este lugar a sido mi secreto desde pequeño ahora será el nuestro, no debes por ninguna razón decir su ubicación a nadie mas-

-lo prometo-

-siempre que allá problemas ambos sabremos que el otro se encuentra aquí ahora observa- y le quita las vendas

-robin es hermoso-

-igual que tu-

-robin…-

-te amo raven-

-y yo ati-

-ven- y ambos se sientan bajo el árbol –aun no estas bien ¿no? Será mejor que descanses un poco-

-eso no te lo puedo discutir- ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro raven se recostó sobre el hombro de robin y el la abrazaba con su brazo derecho de una forma protectora, ambos disfrutaban de ese bello paisaje

-raven aprovecho el momento para darte las gracias-

-¿porque?-

-aunque estaba casi inconciente me di cuenta, esa erida te la hizo slade por querer salvar mi vida, desde hace mucho eres dueña de mi corazón ahora mi vida también te pertenece-

-robin… no tienes porque… no fue nada, además se destruiría mi vida su te sucediera algo-se comienza a sonrojar

-lo mismo digo… por favor ten mas confianza en mi y en el equipo si algo sucede dímelo-

-deacuerdo- y se besan tiernamente así se pasaron toda la mañana mientras en la torre cada quien andaba en lo suyo y cyborg no decía ni una palabra, ya era la hora del almuerzo y debían marcharse ambos subieron a la moto y se fueron asía la torre

Pasaron la tarde tranquila, raven permaneció en la enfermería, pues trataban de hacerla mejorar aun mas y por supuesto robin no se apartaba de su lado

A la mañana siguiente, ya todos habían desayunado y robin, star y cy, habían partido a buscar algunas cosas que faltaban como comida y mas que todo medicinas ya que querían que raen se recuperara muy pronto… ella se había quedado a descansar en su cuarto y chico bestia se quedo en el living jugando video juegos, de repente algo extraño sucedió, alguien había llamado a la entrada de la torre era terra, chico bestia la hizo pasar y ambos se sentaron en el sillón del living, mientras con raven se encontraba en su cuarto descansando un poco, de repente sintió que en la torre había alguien mas que ella y chico bestia, fue con un presentimiento… así que decidió ir a revisar, salio de su habitación y comenzó a caminar por los extensos pasillos de la torre, al llegar a la puerta del living, escucho dos voces y se digno solo a escuchar… estaban ellos dos charlando pero de repente algo llamo su atencion

-chico bestia no deberías estar cuidando de raven-

- no ella ya esta grande, además este ultimo mes a sido una molestia total, solo no las hemos pasado preocupados por ella cuando niciquiera debería estar aquí, enserio ella aquí no encaja, ella a permanecido en nuestro equipo solo por sus poderes ósea se nos ase necesaria sino ya la hubiésemos echado a la calle- ella trata de interrumpirlo

-chico bestia fíjate en lo que estas diciendo-

-¡déjame terminar! Enserio no me digas que no piensas que es un desperdicio total, solo es una carga para el equipo, yo y los demás titanes la soportamos porque tiene fuerza al momento de luchar pero todo a sido una mentira, va a llegar el momento que nos cansemos y la echemos-

Raven escuchaba todo, y algo le decía que todo lo que decía chico bestia era cierto, lagrima tras lagrima salían de sus ojos mientras escuchaba todo esto al final no soporto mas y se marcho en llanto, pero en silencio a su habitación ya allá saco un moral de su armario, tomo lo necesario y lo cerro, aun llorando reunió sus poderes en su mano rompió la ventana y salio volando…. Mientras con terra y chico bestia

-¿no estarás hablando enserio?-

- eso es lo que me di cuenta el último mes noc si los demás pensaran igual-

-ese no es el chico bestia que yo conocía-

-pues este es el nuevo acostúmbrate además…- pero en e momento terra le proporsiona una cachetada que le voltea la cara –reacciona que estas diciendo ella te a salvado el trasero mas de una vez y tu lo sabes-

-si pero yo no le importo a ella, entonces ella tampoco me importa- en el momento se escucha una explosión que venia del cuarto de raven –vamos a ver- ambos salen corriendo al llegar al cuarto de raven había una nota en una de las astillas de la ventana la cual tenia un gran hoyo en el centro… terra la leyó y la dejo caer

_**la nota decía**_

_**Chico bestia escuche todo lo que dijiste y al parecer es la pura verdad, no les causare mas molestia, me marcho para no regresar, no se preocupen por buscarme para ayudarlos con mis poderes pues no me encontraran, se despide por siempre.**_

_**RAVEN**_

Mientras con raven se encontraba sobre volando toda la ciudad… llorando y pensado " entonces lo que me dijo robin no es verdad también… si tantas molestia les causaba me lo hubiesen dicho… no quería enterarme de esta forma pero no volveré jamás, peor adonde ire… si robin no me mintió entonces mejor boy a la colina de hace unos dias" bajo y comenzó a caminar, cruzaba los obscuros callejones, de un momento a otro comenzó a llover y entro al mas oscuro y teticro callejón del otro lado daba la salida de la ciudad así que estaba mas oscuro que la noche misma…. De repente empieza a escuchar unos pasos atrás de ella, comenzó a correr pero esos pasos la seguían con mayor velocidad acercándose, decidió mirar atrás así que se suspendió en el aire y volteo bruscamente era slade el cual se abalanzo sobre ella, la había atrapado contra una pared ahorcándola

-que quieres de mi- dijo la chica dificultosamente

-que podría querer querida… tu muerte- con un tono muy despiadado y ahorcándola cada vez mas

-que te e echo-

-vamos robin dejaría todo si algo te sucediera así que seria mas fácil matarlo a el también no me dejas que no lo habías pensado…. Me decepcionas-

-pues no se te hará tan fácil- retoma sus fuerzas y con una fuerte patada lo separa de ella, pudiendo respirar denuevo

-vamos no pensaras que puedes contra mi, niciquiera todos juntos han logrado vencerme-

Ambos comienzan a luchar, raven lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, incorporaba todas las fuerzas de sus poderes para tratar de igualarlo pero ni así lo lograba, de repente slade toma uno de sus brazos y lo coloca detrás de su espalda retorciéndolo de una manera muy dolorosa

-vamos, hazlo mas fácil, entiéndelo eres una molestia para los titanes y para todo el mundo… solo hay uno que te quiere y niciquiera el esta seguro de lo que siente-

-jamás me rendiré-

-entonces terminare lo que empecé-

Suelta su brazo y la empuja asía delante, ella voltea lo mas rápido posible pero cuando lo hace, cierra sus ojos y cae al suelo, a lo lejos se pudo escuchar el sonido de un disparo, cuando raven reacciona slade estaba frente a ella de pie, mirándola y sonriendo, le había disparado en el estomago

-ahora tus jugos gástricos disolverán tus pulmones y morirás de una forma muy dolorosa… pero para asegurarme antes de irme- se acerca a ella, la patea por un costado y la voltea, le arranca la capa y con una navaja le hace una profunda erida en la espalda-si sobrevives de esto es que tengo muy mala suerte- y se marcha

Ella estaba hay lo suficiente erida como para no poder levantarse, por su mente pasaba que había llegado su hora, era todo, solo le quedan recuerdos y una fría y obscura noche que la abrazaba, por su mente paso el momento en que estaba con robin en aquel hermoso paisaje

-aun tengo media hora no esta tan lejos- se levanto muy dolorosamente y camino hacia la salida de la ciudad

MIENTRAS UNA HORA ANTES EN LA TORRE

-hola chico bestia ya regrese ¿y raven?- decía mientras entraba al living

-aaaa…. Viejo hay problemas –y le entrego la nota –no fue nuestra intención-

-que sucedió chico bestia que hiciste y terra ¿regresaste?-

-nunca deje de recordar todo robin y ahora eso no importa debemos buscarla-

-cyborg star- por el comunicador

-que sucede robin- decía la chica al otro lado del teléfono

-hay problemas, raven se ha ido, cyborg busca por el este, star el oeste, chico bestia terra el centro-

-viejo ¿volvió terra?-

-no hay tiempo para investigaciones búsquenla-

-pero amigo robin a donde iras-

- a las afueras de la ciudad, no mas preguntas en marcha- y sale corriendo del living

La torre se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad así que tendría que atravesarla por completo para llegar hasta allá, sabiendo esto tomo su moto y acelero lo mas que pudo… los demás buscaban sin descansar cyborg encontró su localización con el comunicador pero encontraron, este estaba a unos metros de la salida de la ciudad, sabiendo esto robin acelero aun mas tenia un mal presentimiento, minutos después encontró el comunicador a mitad de un lago se dispuso a seguir su camino, pronto ya estaba en la salida de la ciudad, solo echaba un vistazo a el fin de todos eso callejones en eso mira asía arriba y ve a la obscura y hermosa noche, esto le recuerda a raven así que acelera y se marcha… no pasaron unos segundos cuando se podía ver a una chica luchando para caminar, estaba muy erida… no resistió mas callo al suelo y se escucho su ultima palabra "robin" suspirando el nombre… mientras ya robin había atravesado la cascada, había llegado a su escondite que ahora también era de su amada tenia toda la esperanza en que ella estuviera hay pero no estaba, se quedo unos minutos mirando esa bella vista rogándole a dios que ella apareciera pero no lo hizo… tomo su moto y salio a sergirla buscando


	4. capitulo 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

Mientras raven estaba desmayada en el suelo, en el momento pasaron dos oficiales que vigilaban el área

-oye y esta chica-

-esta erida- la toma en brazos –hay un hospital cerca vamos-

Estos dos chicos la llevan a un hospital de baja calidad, entran con ella y la atienden de inmediato, estaba gravemente erida y al parecer no se salvaría en un momento el doctor salio a la sala de espera

-familiares de rachael roth- miraba a un lado, al otro y nadie respondía

-disculpe doctor esta chica al parecer no tiene familia, solo la reconocimos por un carnet de la librería que cargaba consigo-

-ya veo por favor comuníqueme con sus familiares, es de suma urgencia esta chica en cualquier momento podría morir-

-are lo posible por localizarlos-

La enfermera busco y busco y en los registros no aparecía el nombre de una tal rachael roth, ella se encontraba dormida no sabían que sucedía, y muchos menos porque flotaba sobre la camilla… un día por la mañana el doctor llamo a la enfermera a la habitación de raven

-señorita estoy muy sorprendido que esta chica aun este viva, debería haber muerto ase mucho tiempo, la trasladaremos a la clínica del centro de la ciudad y quiero que usted valla con ella, ya que usted es interna acá, podrá vigilarla de cerca allá, debe cuidarla como si fuera un familiar suyo debemos tener mucho cuidado, no sabemos quien es esta chica y porque a resistido tanto-la enfermera escucho todo muy atentamente

-estoy deacuerdo doctor, estoy dispuesta a pasar todos los días con esta señorita-

-muy bien, cuando despierte puede ser que no recuerde nada, no debe abandonarla por nada, cuando despierte usted será la única en que ella confié-

Se podía ver a raven, durmiendo es una camilla alado de ellos, dormía profundamente y se le veía muy erida y adolorida… la trasladaron a la clínica del centro de la ciudad, mientras con los titanes, no habían descansado en 4 días solo la buscaban, ya habían registrado toda la ciudad, almenos, eso creían… estaban exhaustos no habían podido dormir en todo este tiempo así que decidieron descansar un poco esa noche, robin aun registraba un sector así que no había llegado, al llegar a la torre entro tanvaleandoce al living hay estaban, cyborg, star. Chico bestia, terra, abeja y acualad… habían pedido ayuda a otros titanes para rastrearla por todos los sectores posibles pero sin resultado

-viejo, al fin llegas-

-chico bestia hazme el favor de cerrar la boca-

-vamos viejo que te sucede- el se encontraba recostado a una pared y robin pasaba exactamente frente a el

-esto es tu culpa- lo toma por la camisa y lo alza contra la pared- si no le hubieses dicho a raven lo que le dijiste aun estaría con nosotros-

-ya te dije que no fue mi intención-

-no me importa si lo fue o no- le da un derechazo y lo tira al suelo –todo esto es por tus estupideces-

-viejo, calma la encontraremos- el chico robotico lo toma por los brazos atrapándolo, ya que este estaba dispuesto a seguir golpeando al chico verde

-amigo robin por favor no te desesperes, solo descansaremos esta noche y mañana seguiremos buscando-

-calma robin mejor vamos para que descanse-

-esta bien, star lleva a acualad, terra y abeja a una habitación, cualquier cosa llámenme-

-deacuerdo- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y cada quien tomo su camino

Los días pasaban y pasaban, raven se encontraba en la clínica mas prestigiosa de la ciudad, todos los médicos ayudaban en lo que podían, una tarde la enfermera pasaba por la habitación de raven para verificar que todo andarse como de costumbre, dejo una bandeja con medicinas en un escritorio que yacía hay, al colocarla sonó y raven despertó… la enfermera solo la miraba de lejos como se levantaba y se sentaba en la cama,

-¿quien eres?- dijo raven dificultosamente

-al fin despertaste, soy la enfermera que te a estado cuidando, dime ¿como te llamas?-

-no lo recuerdo-

-me lo imagine, recuerdas a alguien de tu familia-

-no, solo recuerdo algo-

-dímelo podría ser de ayuda-

-unos bellos ojos azules, brillantes como el mar, y el rostro de un agradable chico, esta imagen me proporciona alegría, pero no recuerdo nada mas-

-ya veo, no te preocupes con el tiempo iras recordando, se te dificultara caminar, pues la bala toco parte de tus músculos, con terapia podrás hacer todo lo que hacías antes-

-gracias, me podrías decir cuanto tiempo llevo dormida-

-llegaste al hospital erida hace dos semanas, ya te as esforzado mucho recuéstate un rato-

Todos los doctores de esa prestigiosa clínica se habían encariñado con el caso de esta chica, cada uno ayudaba económicamente con lo que podía, cada día iba a rehabilitación y hay la ayudaban a volver a caminar, cada vez que caía pedía que la dejaran levantarse sola recordaba esos ojos, quería averiguar quien era ese chico así que por si sola se levantaba y seguía intentando, mientras los titanes no se rendían, ya había pasado un mes desde la desaparición de raven y no la encontraban ya la habían rastreado por todo el mundo y nada… un día robin verificaba la zona del centro de la ciudad, teniendo esperanza de verla, no hallo nada, ya estaba desesperado, detuvo su moto y se sentó en una acera detrás de el quedaba una prestigiosa clínica, se veía el amplio estacionamiento, de repente escucho a una señora gritar "cuidado" volteo rápidamente era una enfermera con unas muletas y una chica que había caído al suelo, esta chica estaba vestida de jeans y una camisa negra, robin de una vez salto la cerca y se dispuso a ayudarla

-no se preocupe yo la ayudo-

-no, yo me levantare sola- la chica miraba al suelo, pero en eso volteo y lo miro directamente al rostro

-¡raven!, al fin-

-disculpe joven ¿usted la conoce?-

-además me llamo rachael no raven-

-no recuerdas nada verdad-

-no solo los bellos ojos de un chico, ¿porque?-

-entonces te demostrare que si nos conocemos- robin la toma en sus brazos y la recuesta en un árbol que había en una esquina del estacionamiento –observa- se quita el antifaz

-eres tu, ¿como te llamas?-

-robin, después que te fuiste de la torre e pasado semanas buscándote al fin te encontré-

-y… ¿tu eres mi?-

-soy tu novio, y tu perteneces al equipo de los jóvenes titanes, por favor vuelve con nosotros-

-creo que eso será imposible joven-

-¿porque?-

-debe terminar su rehabilitación, además aun no camina bien-

-por favor, hay personas que no han dormido en meses buscándola, yo la traeré cada vez que tenga sesión-

-esta bien solo si ella esta deacuerdo-

-¿Qué dices rae?- de repente a raven se le ponen los ojos totalmente blancos y entra en la mente de robin, comienza a ver cuando estaba en sus brazos cuando la salvó de slade, cuando lo abrazo luego de derrotar a su padre y cuando el le pidió que fueran novios… de un momento a otro vuelve en si

-¿que fue todo eso?-

-entraste en mi mente, en mi memoria-

-deseo ir contigo-

-muy bien entonces de veras entrar a llenar una información y podrás llevártela-

-gracias-

Ambos entran a la recepción de la clínica robin ayudaba a raven, la tenia tomada de un brazo para ayudarla a caminar, llegaron a la recepción le entregaron una carpeta, el se sentó en unas sillas que estaban recostadas a la pared y raven estaba a su lado

-veamos, tipo de sangre…. Que recuerde era o+-

-se ve que si la conoce- decía la enfermera de pie frente a ambos

-si, su nombre es rachael roth, pero todos le decimos raven- en eso robin voltea a ver a raven, esta tenia los ojos blanco y de repente los jeans que cargaba se iluminaron, luego el resplandor desapareció poco a poco y sucedió algo que ninguno de los que estaban hay se imaginaba… raven se puso de pie y caminaba de un lado al otro sin dificultad

-bueno ya mejore en ese aspecto-

-termine, gracias señorita- le entrega la carpeta a la enfermera

-muy…. Bien- totalmente atónita miraba a ambos chicos

-mejor nos vamos raven-

-si, le agradezco mucho el haberme cuidado y a todos los que estuvieron a mi pendiente, si necesitan alguna ayuda de mi parte no duden en comunicármelo-

-claro no se preocupe no fue por nada, joven la cuida por favor-

-no se preocupe- toma de la mano a raven y se marcha

Salen de la clínica ambos se montan en la moto y se van, pasaban por las calles principales de la ciudad, raven observaba todo a su alrededor como si no conociera nada de ese lugar…

-pasa algo-

-es que es una linda ciudad-

-cierto se me olvidaba que no recuerdas nada-

-si, solo te recuerdo ati-

-pues no te preocupes pronto recordaras, ya llegamos-

Habían llegado a la torre ambos entran y todos estaban en el living esperando a robin

-hola chicos, discúlpenme por haberme tardado pero miren a quien encontré- y surge raven detrás de el

-¡RAVEN!- dice el resto de los titanes al mismo tiempo

-disculpa robin los conozco-

-no que le sucede a mi amiga, raven no me recuerdas-

-star, perdió la memoria… bueno excepto por algo que fue de mucha ayuda-

- pero ¿que?-

-creo que eso es un secreto mió y de robin-

- viejo que hiciste- mirándolo mafiosamente

-cállate chico bestia, o quieres que termine de matarte-

-ya me callo-

-viejo una semana atrás le debimos haber dado el antídoto-

-cierto raven acompaña a cyborg a la enfermería-

-¿a quien?-

-al chico de metal, rápido-

-ya entendí ¬.¬ -

Ya cyborg y raven en la enfermería

-toma, tómatelo no dejes ni una gota- y le pasa un tubo de ensayo con una sustancia amarilla

-que asco-

-raven tómatelo rápido-

-ya no grites, ya capte- y se lo bebe

-bien espero que no allá sido tarde-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, porque no regresas con robin y los demás-

- como si no quisiera hacerlo- y sale de la habitación

-bueno almenos no a cambiando en nada su carácter- se decía a si mismo

Ya para cuando raven regreso al living robin estaba solo sentado en el sofá

-y… ¿Dónde están los demás?-

-fueron a descansar no han dormido bien en varios días-

-ya veo- y se sienta a su lado

-raven quiero que vayamos a un lugar, deseguro cuando lo veas lo reconocerás-

-pero ¿Por qué no vamos todos?-

-porque ese lugar es un secreto tuyo y mió-

- claro vamos, pero vamos en tu moto ¿no?-

-¿no recuerdas como volar?-

-no, no se como usar mis poderes-

-bueno no te preocupes por eso ahora… ven vamos-

Ambos se van en la moto de robin hasta la cascada, en el camino robin siente que raven retiraba poco a poco sus manos de su cintura, de un momento a otro ella se suelta, el de inmediato freno, ella ya no estaba… su corazón se aceleraba pensaba que la había perdido denuevo, era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, se suponía que no sabia volar y caminaba con dificultad, si se había caído debía estar detrás de el pero no estaba… en eso pensó en devolverse seguro slade la había vuelto a atacar, justo antes de marcharse alguien le toco la espalda y volteo bruscamente estaba ella frente a la moto flotando

- creo que ya aprendí a volar-

-¡raven! No me asustes así-

-disculpa- bajo la mirada

-no te preocupes mejor sigamos-

-esta bien te sigo volando-

-bueno si quieres- acelera y la deja atrás –¡te voy a ganar!- desde lejos

-eso crees- va volando y lo repasa –eres un juguetón- apresura el paso y lo deja atrás

-como si no me encantara jugar contigo- la logra alcanzar –hacemos una apuesta- le gritaba alado de ella

-echo el que pierda se gana una penitencia, llegare antes que tu- y lo vuelve a dejar atrás

Ambos iban corriendo por la avenida de la ciudad la cual estaba casi vacía, pues era día feriado, ambos se alcanzaban y repasaban, así fueron hasta llegar a la cascada, el ganador por supuesto robin… ambos se detuvieron antes de entrar a la cascada

-te dije que te ganaría-

-fue injusto- de brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el cielo muy seria –yo apenas recordaba como volar- baja la mirada, para ver a robin mirándola fijamente –que estas pensando- asiéndose para atrás

-raven, acaso no confías en mi-

-si pero….-

-pienso cobrar mi penitencia- mirándola mafiosamente

-oye que…-fue interrumpida por el

-no pienses nada malo, ya veras cuando sea el momento la cobrare me la debes… vamos debemos entrar-

-¿a donde?-

-ven- la toma de la mano y ambos entran a la cascada y llegan hasta la hermosa paisaje escondido de cualquier medio contaminado –lo recuerdas-


	5. capitulo 5

_**Capitulo 5**_

-siento como si ya hubiese estado aquí, pero lo que paso aquí no lo recuerdo-

- bueno… lo que importa es que estoy a tu lado, ya que no sabes como usar tu poderes porq no aprovechamos para que practiques algo con lo que puedas defenderte-

-tienes razón, debería, pero ¿que exactamente?-

-bueno, en la base secreta de los titanes dice… que tienes una gran habilidad con la espada-

-lógico no lo recuerdo-

-bueno aunque no lo recuerdes, naturalmente deberías tener aun la habilidad para usarla… y tengo algo que te iba a regalar desde hace tiempo- se da media vuelta y va hasta su moto, de la parte de atrás saca una espada enfundada en un bello arreglo en cuero –esto te pertenece- va caminando hasta ella y le entregaba la espada, ella la desenfunda

Era una muy bella espada con empuñadura de metal plateado muy brillante, la vaina –metal- de la espada era de unos 70 cm. y era de color azul oscuro pero brillaba mucho con cualquier luz que se le reflejara, la funda era de cuero negro y tenia una estrecha tira para que la pudiera cargar consigo sin problemas

.muchas gracias-

-tranquila, lo tenia guardado para ti desde hace mucho tiempo… porque no la probamos, te prometo no cortarte- saca de su cinturón dos armas, las junta y surge una filosa espada pero muy delgada

-¿cortarme?, ya veremos quien corta a quien-

-tu lo as dicho ya veremos, bien lista- ambos se ponen uno frente del otro y chocan las espadas –comienza-

A pesar de la perdida de la memoria de raven seguía teniendo su gran habilidad con la espada, ambos las chocaban arriba y abajo, iban muy parejos pero al parecer robin estaba en problemas… jamás se había imaginado que ella lo superara tanto en algo que el creía tener completamente dominado… le parecía tentador, divertido e increíble, pero mientras la veía a los ojos mientras luchaban solo pensaba en todo el tiempo que a perdido a su lado, en su deseo por acariciar su piel, por besar esos tentadores labios, pero sabia que ella no estaría cómoda con ello… no recordaba nada así que aun no le tenia confianza completa como antes, así que debía morderse su labio inferior y comportarse como un atento amigo. Por lo que estaba presenciando ya no tendría que preocuparse mucho, con ese obsequio que le dio podia defenderse muy bien.

Ambos movían las espadas con gran destreza y ninguno lograba ganar, en un momento robin encontró la oportunidad así que movió en forma circular su espada alrededor de la de raven, ella retrocedía tratando de que el no le hiciera daño, robin nunca se atrevería a hacerle un mínimo rasguño pero ya que ella no recordaba nada no estaba segura de lo pudiera hacerle, esta callo al suelo sentada pero sin soltar su espada y aun luchando, volvieron a chocar sus espadas ella no se rendía quería ganarle a toda costa, estaba sentada sobre el césped de ese amplio lugar sin poder escapar, robin logro con un movimiento imprevisto hacer que la espada de raven saliera volando y se enterrara en el césped unos 10 metros a su derecha, robin dejo caer la suya, ya no resistía mas, se acerco a ella y coloco su brazo izquierdo en su espalda y la levanto, estaban muy cerca mirándose a los ojos.

-confía en mi- le dijo como susurrándole al oído –sabes eres mi combativa- el solo la tenia suspendida del piso por poco, sus cuerpos no habían estado tan juntos desde la ultima vez que visitaron este lugar que para robin había sido una eternidad, el trato de acercase a ella un poco, sus rostros estaban muy cerca… ya hasta comenzaban a rozarse, ella retrocedió con sus pies asiendo fuerza en el piso y poniéndose de pie frente a el y bajo la mirada, no soportaba verlo a los ojos

-lo siento, en realidad discúlpame es que…- pero no pudo decir nada, no podía decirle que no le tenia confianza ya que al parecer el añoraba mucho verla así que solo seguía sin mirarlo

-no tienes de que disculparte, te digo algo…- coloco su mano en su hombro derecho- … te prometo que niciquiera te tocare hasta que recuerdes todo- ella lo mira directamente a los ojos y el le regala una de sus inocentes sonrisas –será mi palabra como novio que soy tuyo, los demás deben esperarnos para cenar- se baja el guante de su mano derecha y tenia un reloj negro con agujas blancas, las cuales apuntaban a las 05:50 p.m. –si no nos vamos ahora no llegaremos a tiempo para que elijamos la pizza-

-entonces vamonos-

Robin se monta en su moto y ella se dirige volando así la salida… ambos salen e se iban abriendo paso entre las montañas para dirigirse hasta la salida, pero en eso raven noto algo muy peculiar, el lo mas lejos se podía ver a algo cayendo de la sima de una montaña, de inmediato cambio la dirección, robin quedo desconcertado pero desde luego la siguió mientras corrían a la mayor velocidad robin ve que era lo que perseguía raven, una cachorro lobo estaba cayendo desde la sima de una montaña, estaban muy lejos no llegarían a tiempo, ella volaba a la mayor velocidad que podía, pero el cachorro estaba por tocar el suelo estaba segura de que no llegaría a tiempo pero seguía intentándolo, en eso visualizo a una persona que caía desde la montaña en dirección al cachorro a gran velocidad, a pesar de ello raven no se detenía pero no quita la mirada de esa persona, esta alcanzo el cachorro y lo abrazo en sus brazos y como puedo se aferro a una parte de la montaña, con gran agilidad se abalanzo si subió a un descansó de la montaña y entro en una especie de cueva, al observar eso raven se detuvo y robin la alcanzo

-¿quien podrá ser esa chica?-

- no lo se, pero la próxima vez avísame rae, y… podríamos ir a ver quien es-

- esta bien te esperare allá arriba-

-esta bien- le grito mientras ella se alejaba volando y el buscaba un buen lugar donde escalar

Raven subió, dejo de flotar en la punta del descanso y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cueva, estaba completamente oscura, pero al ajustar la vista pudo ver la silueta de una persona sentada y recostada a la pared de la cueva, ella se acerco lentamente y esta persona reacciono bruscamente, sacando una calibre y apuntándosela a la cabeza a raven, esta persona tenia los ojos cerrados al parecer estaba dormida pero aun así se protegía sin darse cuenta, raven solo levanto las manos no se movió ni un centímetro, robin iba entrando a la cueva y al ver la situación corrió hasta donde estaba raven y se puso frente a ella, protegiéndola

-ella no te a echo nada- la persona abrió los ojos

-disculpa, es que estaba dormida y como autodefensa siempre reacciono así- guardo el arma en una pistolera que tenia atada al hombro –creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo- se levanta y deja caer una lona que la cubría pero raven no se había dado cuenta –me llamo Noa un gusto conocerlos- y extendió su mano para saludarlos

Era una bella chica, media como 1.70, era delgada y se podía ver que tenia fuerza, sus ojos eran cafés, su cabello liso y castaño, era de piel blanca, estaba vestida con unos pantalones azueles oscuros, una playera del mismo color y una chaqueta de cuero de mangas largas, desde luego también tenia una espada atada a su espalda y su empuñadura era de metal brillante igual a la de raven.

-robin mucho gusto y ella es raven- ella surge detrás de el y se coloca a su lado

-mucho gusto-

-un placer conocerlos a los dos, oye perdona la curiosidad pero esa espada que tienes atada a tu espalda, no es una de la orden de azarat-

-no lo se, me la regalo el- apuntando a robin que estaba a su lado

-pues se ve que a puesto empeño en conseguirla, esa espada es de una orden secreta, niciquiera es de esta dimension, y también tienes un chakra-

**-**disculpa es que ella perdido la memoria-

-pero podrías salir de la oscuridad para ver el tuyo- le decía raven mientras retrocedía un poco hacia la luz de la luna

-porque no- da unos pasos hacia delante y se puede ver un chakra idéntico al de raven, pero este era negro con rojo, cuando ambas se miran a los ojos, comienzan a electrocutarse, los ojos de Noa se pusieron azules pero muy oscuros y los de raven blancos, se podia ver como si se intercambiaran los rayos electricos, el cielo comienza a tronar, robin no encontraba que hacer, no sabia como reaccionar, en eso ambas dejan de electrocutarse y caen arrodilladas al suelo y comienza a llovar, robin se acerca a raven


	6. capitulo 6

_**Capitulo 6**_

-¿que sucedió?, ¿estas bien?-

-no te preocupes, no paso nada y… dime… ¿como conseguiste la espada? Acaso ¿hablaste con mi madre?- voltea a verlo a los ojos y le regala una picara sonrisa

-tu…- con los ojos abiertos como dos platos- ¡Recuperaste la memoria!-

-si- se pone de pie –pero no es para tanto ¿no?- voltea a ver a Noa –te lo agradesco, si hay algo en lo que te pueda recompensar dimelo y por tus recuerdos no eres mala persona-

-se puede decir que no, lamento que allas observado todo eso, es un efecto segundario-

-no te preocupes, quieres una pizza, asi podras explicarnos todo mejor-

-no deseo ser una molestia y ademas por lo que se, debes tener cosas que hablar con el-

- si pero tengo tiempo de hacerlo luego, ademas debo agradecerte de alguna forma y me interesan siertas cosas que me expliques-

-muy bien seria muy grosero seguir rechazando tu invitacion, pero porque no entramos un momento, ya estamos todos empapados- después de decir esto se da media vuelta y entra a la cueva, después de que ella se pierde en la oscuridad robin y raven seguían bajo la lluvia, ella empesaba a caminar para entrar a la cueva pero el la toma de la mano y la detiene

-vamos robin, ¿o quieres enfermarte?- el solo la miraba a los ojos, con una sonrisa de alegria desbordada –porcierto gracias por cumplir tu promesa- se da media vuelta y se pone frente a el –pero no te precupes ya termino-

-me alegra que lo digas- se acerca a ella, la abraza y le da un tierno y apasionado beso en los labios, en ese momento no le importaba nada, pasara lo que pasara, ya que después de tanto tiempo de angustia podia volver a besar eso tentadores labios, ella coloco su mano derecha delicadamente en su mejilla mientras el la abrazaba de una manera protectora

-¡aquí adentro tambien pueden hacerlo!, ¡que creen ¿Qué se los prohibo?!- gritaba Noa desde adentro de la cueva

-mejor vamos robin, podríamos pescar un resfriado- se separa de el

-claro, solo no te separes de mi denuevo- le toma la mano y ambos entran

Al entrar Noa estaba en lo mas profundo de la cueva, había prendido la luz de una linterna y la había apollado en el suelo sobre una bolsa color azul, se podia ver un lobo totalmente blanco dormido en el suelo

-disculpa ¿es tu mascota?-

-no raven, ella estaba bagando detrás de una de estas montañas, parecia como erida, la tome y la traje aquí y resulta- salen unos cachorritos de el fondo de la cueva, eran 4 y se jugaban entre si –que estaba embarazada- diciendolo entre sonrisas

-entonces, uno de ellos fue el que raven vio caer desde una parte mas alta de la montaña-

-si aun no ven del todo bien, no puedo separarlos de su habitad asi que solo los ayude en lo que podia- va hacia su morral y saca un botellón de metal, una hogaza de pan y un plato de plastico, vierte leche que había en el botellón y rompe la hogaza de pan para darselo a los cachoros, por supuesto estos van corriendo asia ella

-como siempre ¿no?, ayudando a todo el que puedes sin resivir nada-

-a que te refieres rae, la conoces desde antes-

-no, pero se varias cosas de su pasado, luego te explicaremos, ya escampo mejor nos damos prisa antes de que llueva denuevo-

-claro pero, como se transportara ella-

-por mi no te preocupes, se volar- y comienza a flotar –y porcierto puedo lograr otra cosa tambien- junta sus manos y estas comienzan a replandeser de blanco, de la ropa de robin y raven se separa el agua que les escurría por todo el cuerpo –ahora estan totalmente secos- se forma una esfera de agua entre sus mano, luego sus ojos se ponen amarillos y a su lado un troso de tierra se levanta y se destroza contra una pared dejando un hueco en el suelo, y ella suelta el agua justo en el hueco –ahora tienen donde tomar agua-

-entonces ya podemos irnos ¿no?, pero antes una ultima petición- se acerca al oido de raven y le susurra algo -¿echo?-

-bien deacuerdo, vamos Noa-

-pero cual es la petición, si se podria saber-

-quiere que vaya en la moto con el- y el ya se había marchado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-es un picaro ¿no?-

-si, y por lo visto…- pero Noa no la dejo terminar

-Te ama mucho ¿no?-

-si eso parece, mejor vamonos- Noa toma su mochila y se dispone a marcharce

-un momento, ¿acaso no piensas volver?-

-siempre estoy de un lado al otro, lo mas seguro es que nunca vuelva a pisar estas tierras-

-eso no lo sabemos mejor vamonos-

Ambas bajaron de la montaña y fueron hasta la ciudad, hay robin llamo al todo el equipo y quedaron de verse en la pizzería para cuando ellos llegaron ellos ya estaban hay

-viejo cual es la… y ella ¿Quién es?-

-se las presento es Noa, una amiga mia de ahora en adelante y porcierto chico bestia quede en areglar algo contigo ¿no?-

-ya tu- tartamudeando y sudando de los nervios

-si chico bestia ella ya recupero la memoria luego tendremos una conversación los tres-

- raven creo que mejor me marcho, tienen cosas de que hablar-

-ya te dije, yo te invite una pizza, aquí te quedas-

Pero en cuanto estaban por ordenar, una bomba exploto cerca de ellos y de entre las nieblas salio alguien que quisieran verlo muerto de una vez por todas…

-eres un poco difícil de destruir ¿no?, pero tranquila terminare lo que empece-

-eso es lo que crees slade, ahora sere yo la que me vengue- desenfunda con rapides su espada y se abalanza sobre el, lo golpea y ambos se pierden en la neblina

-no permitire que pase todo denuevo- y robin entra corriendo a ayudarla

-es la unica que me a considerado una amiga, no le permitire que le pase nada- convierte sus manos en puro fuego y se les une

-y ella que creia estar sola- los tres se levantan y van hacia allá

Raven estaba peleando con slade y los demás combatian con los robots para tratar de llegar hasta ella, pero no veian nada

-ya me canse, robin dile a tus compañeros que se echen al suelo todos-

-Noa que tratas de hacer- mientras se protegia de los ataques de los robots de slade

-¡solo hazlo!-

-¡Titanes al suelo!- el resto del equipo se mira entre si y se encoje de hombros –¡Ahora!- y todos caen al suelo, noa junta sus manos con rapidez y todo (humo, robots, carros) sale despedido a metros de distancia por una aire que creo ella, se podia ver a raven manejando la espada con mucha agilidad y junto a sus poderes luchaba contra slade

-no me importa si debo arriesgar mi vida, pero, ¡Juro que te matare!- sus ojos se tornan rojos y comienza a luchar con mas rapides y fuerza –hiciste que casi pierda la vida, molestaste a mis amigos, los hiciste pelear y lo peor de todo angustiaste a robin- lo estampa contra un carro y coloca el filo de su espada contra su cuello –mereces que te mate- acercaba su espada pero alguien coloca una mano en su hombro y ella voltea

-no tienes el derecho de quitarle la vida-

-noa supieras todas las cosas que a echo este infelis-

-lo se, pero tu mas que nadie sabe que no es lo correcto, que tu no tienes ninguna decisión sobre su vida-

-raven lo encarcelaremos y veremos que no salga pero no lo mates-

-esta bien robin pero azme un favor esposalo de una vez y yo misma vere la celda en la que pasara el resto de sus dias- cyborg se acerca y le pone unas esposas electronicas en los pies y en los brazos

-vamos a casa raven- le dijo robin mientras ponia sus manos alrededor de la cintura de raven

-esta bien, noa quisieras venir con nosotros- mientras cyborg toma a slade y lo mete en la parte de atrás del auto T

-no para nada, ya e sido mucha molestia-

-saves que eso no es cierto, ademas no tienes donde pasar la noche asi que…-

-y que te hace pensar que no tengo donde pasar la noche, tengo mis medios para sobrevivir-

-haber dime ¿donde?-

-en el vagon de un tren- pasandoce la mano derecha por la cabeza y bajando la mirada

-tremendo hotel ¿no?, vamos ven con nosotros- robin seguia abrasandola, se acerco a su oido y le susurro con delicadesa "no as notado algo extraño", ella se encojio de hombros "star no a dicho una palabra" los ojos de raven se abrieron como dos platos y con la mirada la busco, la vio cerca del auto T con la mirada perdida en el cielo, no era normal en ella, "debes recordar que no se los hemos dicho, y debe star celosa de tu nueva amiga ¿no?" –que quieres que haga- dijo en un tono muy bajo y robin seguia susurrandole "llevatala a ella y a noa al centro comercial, habla con ella y cuando nos reunamos en la torre se los diremos, yo me encargare de slade con los muchachos" –de acuerdo- se separa de el y va hasta noa –oye ven aca- toma a noa por el brazo y la guia hasta donde estaba star –que les parece si vamos las tres al centro comercial, asi podran conocerce mejor-

-pues raven ,noc- decia estar mientras se cruzaba de brazos un tanto timida mirando asia los lados esquivando sus miradas

-vamos star, ¿crees que muerdo o que?- decia noa colocando su mano derecha en el hombro de star

-ademas hay rebajas, se que no te resistirás a eso-star la mira con los ojos brillosos

-lo hubieses dicho antes amiga, vamos- toma a noa y a raven por los brazos y sale volando


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Capitulo 7**_

Las tres volaron hasta el centro comercial y desendieron en la entrada pricipal

-vamos star entra… ¿Qué sucede?- decia raven mientras la miraba desde la entrada del centro comercial –ya vengo noa- y camino unos metros hacia donde estaba star –star ¿Qué sucede?- le dijo friamente mirandola a los ojos

-nada raven- esquivando su mirada

-te incomoda Noa sierto- le solto de golpe mientras arqueaba una ceja

-un poco- depuse de decircelo bajo la mirada

-pues no te va a morder star, es una buena chica- hizo una pausa y le coloco una mano es su hombro -estoy segura de que si le das una oportunidad, te convertiras en una gran amiga de ella- star levanto la mirada y la vio con los ojos humedecidos –te prometo que si te discrimina yo le pondre un alto-

-gracias amiga- se seco las lagrimas con su mano –vamos, no hay tiempo que perder- le grito entusiasmada con una mirada ya mas propia de ella, una alegre

Las dos se dirijieron a donde estaba noa y entraron en el gran cemtro comercial, este tenia tiendas hasta perder la vista, star las arrastra hasta una de las primeras boutique, empezaron a ver los vestidos, pantalones etc… que había en el departamento

-mira star esto te debe quedar perfecto- le decia noa enseñandole unos patalones azules con diamates a los lados

-creo que es mas el estilo de raven- dijo en forma de susurro, señalando a raven que estaba sentada cerca de ella

-pues intentemos esto, ¿si?-

-dime que tienes en mente- mirando a raven

-que tal si le hacemos una renovación completa al estilo de raven-

-me encanta tu idea amiga- grito muy entusiasmada

-sabia que no las llevariamos bien-

-si no se porque dude que no, ok, yo elijo las camisas y esas cosas y tu los patalones se de buena fe que no le justan los vestidos- decia con mucha rapidez

-jejeje- rio levemente –echo te veo aca dentro de unos minutos ella esta muy distraida en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de algo-

-si cuando nos veamos aca, la arastramos hasta los vestidores-

-echo- y se marcha

Mientras ella ponian en marcha su plan, raven se encontraba sentada en una banca, no le gustaba andar de compras asi que solo se perdia en sus pensamientos mientras las chicas asian lo de costumbre, ademas, algo le preocupaba, ¿Cómo le diria a star lo de ella y robin? Y ¿Cómo se lo tomara?... pasaron los minutos y noa se le acerco, la tomo por un brazo yde un solo galon se la llevo hasta los probadores, ya allá, la enserraron en uno y le tiraron un monton de ropa que ella habian elegido

-quiero verla con todo eso puesto señorita- le gritaba noa detrás de la puerta

-¿que creen que soy? ¿maniquí?-

-raven, vamos, tengo una tarjata nueva y decidimos hacerte un cambio a todo tu guarda-ropa, asi que pruebate lo que te pasamos, o ya veras-

-es una amenasa- respondio raven con un tono desafiante

-desde luego- respondio noa con rapidez

que mas me queda ademas, supuestamente la de la idea de venir a este lugar fue mia, esta bien lo hare -solo una condicion-

-¿Qué?- repondieron las dos chicas asercandoce a la puerta para oirla

-nada de esto me gusta- expluso con sus poderes la mitad de la ropa que le habian llevado por arriba de el provador probacando que les callera encima a star y noa

-entendimos- dijeron denuevo al mismo tiempo las dos chicas que estaban sentadas en el suelo cubiertas por un monton de ropa

-star no era algo logico que esto no era el estilo de raven-

-pero es lindo-

-¡pero es rosa palido!-

-lose ¿no es lindo?-

-mejor yo voy a elegirles unas camisetas ya vuelvo- dicho esto noa se levanta y se va con todo el monton de ropa entre manos

-de hay no sales- le grito star detrás de la puerta

que estupido es esto -star dejame salir mientras llega noa- le grito mirando hacia el techo blanco y liso que no estaba tan arriba

-¡raven asme caso!-

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito con mucho dolor la chica q estaba adentro del provador, tapo sus oidos con sus manos y se arrodillo en el piso, tenia una arrible sensación y una especie de vision rondaba por su mente, era una mujer, mucho mas alta que ella, vestida de blanco, la cual le decia que se marchara, pero raven no ovedecia, esta señora le grito "raven asme caso" la empujo a un callejón y la señora empezo a correr, ella miraba como la señora se alejaba y de repente unos señores surgen de una calle, la comienzan a perseguir y la matan sin piedad….raven siente que alguien la movia mucho, y reacciona era noa y star que trataban de hacerla reaccionar

-raven por favor despierta ¡raven!- decia noa mientras la movia de un lado al otro

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo la chica de capa oscura mirandoce las manos

-¿Qué fue que?-

-lo que vi, al parecer recorde algo horrible-

-deseguro recordaste algo que quisiste olvidar tranquila, ahora debes calmarte- le decia un chico que estaba tras de ella

-¿y tu quien demonios se supone que eres?, y ¿Qué es este lugar?-

-menos mal que volviste a ser tu, es la oficina del jefe de la boutique, el es un empleado y cuando te desmayaste nos ayudo a traerte aca- decia star mientras la ayudava a levantarse del sofa, era una oscura habitación, de paredes negras y muebles marrones

-bueno ya que al parecer estas mejor porque no para levantarte el animo- hace una pausa y levanta un monton de ropa que había en una esquina –porque no te prueba de una vez el guarda ropa nuevo-

-pero es que ni con esto me salvo de la estupido guarda ropa- deica la chica mirando asi la puerta como buscando escapar

-¡NO!- dijeron Noa y Star al mismo tiempo la tomaron de los brazos y se la llevaron a los vestidores denuevo

La hicieron provarse un monton de conjuntos, pero a la final se desidieron por unos cuatro los que mejor les quedava y uno que ella se llevo puesto… eran los pantalones negros con jollas a los lados, una camisa blanca sin mangas, una chaqueta de cuero de mangas largas y que le llegaba por arriba del ombligo y unas botas negras muy elegantes

-me vas a decir que no te vez bella-

-si tu lo quieres, te lo digo, no me veo bien-

-vamos raven, te vez espectacular- stra volteo un poco y vio al chico que estaba detrás de ella –tu que eres hombre y todo eso, danos tu opinión, ¿Cómo se ve?-

-espectacular diria yo- decia el apuesto chico de pelo castaño


End file.
